


the best pancake topping

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post s09e22. Honestly, offers of pancakes could probably convince her to do anything. Helping out with kids she adored? Yeah, no problem.





	the best pancake topping

**Author's Note:**

> The best pancake topping is... more pancakes. - Unknown

“Hello,” Kono called, stepping inside the Williams family home. She grinned at Charlie as he catapulted himself in her direction and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs. The little boy laughed loudly when she scooped him up into her arms, tossing his head back. “Hiya, Charlie,” she said, walking further inside and glancing around the space. “Where’s your sister? Or your Uncle Steve?” The lieutenant commander was watching his partner’s kids while Danny was on the mainland and Rachel was at work.

“Kitchen,” he replied promptly. “We’re having pancakes for dinner, Auntie Kono!”

Kono couldn’t help but laugh at the genuine excitement in his eyes. To be five and thrilled by everything in the entire world. “Then you must be very special, because your Uncle Steve once lectured me for two days straight when I told him I ate pancakes for dinner.”

“Because you ate them every day, Kalakaua,” Steve pointed out, grinning at her as she rounded the corner. “I was trying to prevent you from passing out on me in the field from lack of protein.”

“That’s what the bacon was for,” Kono fired back, carefully setting Charlie on the ground and laughing as he dashed off yet again. “I swear, I don’t feel old at all until I’m around little kids,” she muttered, shaking her head and glancing over at the eldest Williams child. “Hey, Grace,” she greeted, giving the girl a quick hug. “You’re making sure he’s not burning down the kitchen, right?”

“I got it, Auntie,” the teenager assured her, grinning when Kono smirked and Steve simply rolled his eyes. “How’s Mr. Pickles?”

Kono sighed amusedly at the mention of her recently acquired cat. “He has turned my couch into a scratching post, which means I finally have an excuse to buy a new one. So far, he’s a pretty awesome roommate.”

“Cool.” Grace’s phone went off, and she was positively beaming when she glanced up from it. “Uncle Steve, can I invite Will over for dinner?”

“Sure,” Steve agreed readily. “The more, the merrier.” He glanced up from the griddle when Grace immediately headed for her bedroom. “What’s that about?”

Kono shrugged, grabbing a blueberry from the bowl in front of her and popping it into her mouth. “I haven’t been a teenage girl in about fifteen years now, McGarrett. What makes you think I have any idea?” She laughed when he stared at her pointedly. “Her boyfriend’s coming over, and she is still in pajamas. She’s changing.”

“He’s seen her in a hospital gown,” Steve pointed out, confused by the logic of such an action.

Kono groaned laughingly. “Oh, man. Let’s pray you don’t have any little girls,” she muttered, grabbing another blueberry. “It’s a female thing, McGarrett. Just roll with it.”

“All right,” Steve agreed, though he still seemed rather befuddled by the whole thing. “Hey, have you talked to Noelani since the Dr. Chu incident?”

“I have,” Kono sighed. “She seems to be doing as okay as anyone would be. I heard you gave her one of your famous inspirational speeches after Chu’s death.”

“Her mentor held her at gunpoint, then died right in front of her,” Steve pointed out. “Pep talk was the least I could do, and I meant all of it.”

“Yeah, I know. When it comes to anyone other than suspects, you’re a terrible liar,” Kono informed him. “I hung out with her for a while, but I couldn’t exactly relate to what she was going through. I mean, only mentor I’ve ever really had is you, and you would’ve let someone shoot you before letting yourself end up in that situation. Your codes, your morals, they mean something to you. There are times when that’s a lot more comforting than others.”

Steve smirked. “Glad I can help,” he replied teasingly, flipping the pancakes he’d been working on for the past few minutes onto a plate. “Thanks for coming over, by the way.”

Kono scoffed. “Don’t even mention it. Pancakes and hanging out with these kids is a thousand times better than drinking wine from the bottle and watching ancient reruns of _Twilight Zone_.” She shrugged in response to the incredulous look on Steve’s face. “I know, I know. It’s a very exciting life I lead.”

“I’m beginning to understand why you spend so much time at work,” Steve teased.

“Yeah.” Kono sighed. “Hey, what’s going on with Adam? Britt seemed really worried about him when she left yesterday afternoon.”

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted. “He’s working through some stuff, I guess.” He cleared his throat. “How you doing with that, by the way? With O’Connor and Adam?”

“Why is everyone so prepared for me to fall apart?” Kono questioned laughingly. “We’re divorced. It’s not like he’s cheating on me. And they’re both my friends, I want them to be happy. Sure, it is a little bit weird. Okay,” she amended when Steve raised a disbelieving brow. “It’s a lot weird, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m truly happy for them. Genuinely. I mean it.”

“Okay,” Steve replied, holding up his hands innocently. “Okay, I believe you.” He fell silent for several seconds, then glanced back up at her with a smirk. “So, does this mean I can start trying to set you up, or…”

“That depends,” Kono drawled. “How attached are you to your nose?”

His laughter was her only response. That was answer enough.


End file.
